


Not So Lonely Scouts

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Gen, Random - Freeform, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being able to communicate with spiders is probably a badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Lonely Scouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts), [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts).



> This is a present for Dangersocks and Maiden_of_the_Moon!
> 
> Set in their Victorian AU

Earl watched as the small spider climbed up the tree, coming to a stop once it was at shoulder height. He reached out, offering the spider the palm of his hand. The spider soon complied, slowly climbing onto his fingers before crawling into the center of his palm and coming to a stop.

The redhead chucked as he looked down at the arachnid. He reached down with a finger to stroke its back. A moment later the spider flipped onto it’s back, allowing him to play with its legs.

"And how have you been, little hunter?" Earl whispered down to the spider. He paused as if waiting for an answer, turning his hand slowly around. The spider flipped around and crawled onto the back of his hand, traveling up to the Eternal Scout’s shoulder, resting where his cloak clipped onto him. "Will you keep me company then?" he asked.

Spider and Eternal Scout alike settled down as Earl performed the ritual and chants for fire. The flames danced and crackled merrily in the night and Earl sat down, smiling as the spider crawled back down from his shoulder. The creature dismounted and moved easily over the ground to where the fire illuminated it. It held up one front leg, catching his attention.

Slowly Earl raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” he prompted. He watched as the spider started to draw in the dirt, sharp eyes reading every line and dot and space. When he was finished he nodded, running his hand over it to wipe the message away. His hand remained on the ground and once again the spider climbed up.

"I will deal with the problem personally," he promised. "You will not have to deal with your webs being destroyed by thrashing limbs and gore anymore." He watched as the spider seemed to dance in excitement, settling into his cloak for the night. "Sleep well, little hunter."


End file.
